


Game Over

by aldiara



Category: Alles was zählt
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2011, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dating a teenager can be bemusing.</p><p>Written for the "Bavouche" prompt during <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/no7_awz/79717.html">Drabble Day 2011</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Over

Sometimes dating a seventeen-year-old makes Roman feel terribly, terribly ancient.

"Left, left, left, LEFT, arrrrgh!"

Deniz moves the controls with his whole body, leaning all the way left as he manoeuvres, and ends up halfway in Roman's lap. Roman reaches out and slides a hand down Deniz' bare arm; the ridiculous little figure on screen promptly stumbles straight into the jaws of a carnivorous lizard. Or dragon, it's hard to tell. Roman doesn't care.

"Your dad's left," he murmurs in Deniz's ear. "We can stop playing now." Deniz shivers and turns, seeking his mouth, and Roman smiles. _Or START playing._


End file.
